That Makes Six
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Callie finds out that not only she has a different father, but that she has a twin sister.
1. Chapter 1

_Callie's POV_

* * *

I still was having trouble processing the news. I just found out a thousand things in one minute. I can't get adopted, Jude is my _half _brother, Donald isn't my father, and my mother named me after my real father; well my middle name at least.

My middle name is Quinn; that is my father's name.

I don't know anything else but that. Quinn is my father and I have never met him before. Donald was the only father I ever knew and he isn't even my father. Everything I have known about my family, my biological family is a lie; I don't even know who I am anymore.

It's been a week since Jude was officially adopted and things felt different. It was like he wasn't my brother anymore and I felt like I did when I first arrived at the Foster's home; misfit, different, and lost. At the moment, and ever since Jude was adopted, I feel like I am the only one who doesn't belong there.

Lena and Stef are great, _but they are not my parents_.

Mariana treats me like she's my sister, _but she is not_.

Brandon and Jesus treat me the same, _they are still not my brothers_.

Jude is my brother, _but not completely_.

* * *

One day, I had enough of feeling different and lost and telling myself that is how it is. I waited for Stef and Lena to be alone when I went into the living room where they were. I took a breath as I thought about what I was going to say.

"I have been thinking, and I think we need to find my father." I say and both Lena and Stef exchange glances. I do not know if that is a good or bad thing.

"Sit down." Stef says and I do.

"We've made some calls, including with Donald." Lena tells me. So they have looked into this? Why didn't they tell me that? I didn't like where this was going. Lena looks at Stef again and then back to me. "Your father is the memorial hospital. In Washington."

"What?" I question. He's been living in Washington this whole time? Then I realize she said hospital and I wonder what is wrong with him.

"He's sick. Every sick." Stef says, putting her hand onto top of Lena's. They both look at me with sympathy and sarrow. "A few years ago he was dianosised with lung cancer. He was a heavy smoker." My father makes Donald seem like a much better father even though he killed my mother and left me and Jude without any contact.

"Anyway, a few weeks ago, he had a surgery and it left him in a coma." Lena said, they were taking turns explaining this to me. "It doesn't look like he is going to make it. In a few days they are going to take him off the breathing tube they have him on that is keeping him alive."

So in a few days, my father, the one I never met or knew is going to be dead. I never will get to actually meet him. I will only know his name and that he is my biological father. Somehow, the only thing that matters to me is that I can be adopted soon. That I can officially be _Callie Foster_.

"And there's something else." Stef says and I get interrupted from my thoughts. I hope this isn't something else that could keep me from being adopted; I really hope they are not going to tell me that I have another father. "When your mother was pregnant with you—" Stef tried to say, but she was struggling on the right words to use; I could tell.

"Callie, you have a sister. A twin." Lena said and I kind of wanted to hear it again to make sure I was hearing her right. I have a twin sister.

"A twin?" I ask, not exactly believing it.

"Yes. Fraternal twins, but still twins." Stef said and I huffed. I couldn't believe this. First I find out I had a different father. I find he is dying and almost dead, and now I find out I have a twin sister. "And every soon she isn't going to have anybody and we'd like to bring her here."

I certainly couldn't just let her lives on the streets. I don't think I really think I had another option in this situation. "Okay." I said and that was that.

* * *

**My first Fosters fanfic, I am sure this will be a short fic, only a couple chapters. **

**We will meet Callie's sister in the next chapter and she will get to know her. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Callie's POV_

* * *

It had been a week and she was coming today. I was going to be meeting my sister and I don't know if I should be excited or angry. It was great knowing that I was going to meet the sister I never knew, but the thing was, what if I hated her and it would have been better if I never knew her; I guess I would find out soon enough.

I woke up and went down to the kitchen and like every morning, Lena and Stef were making breakfast while everyone, including myself, helped set the table and got around so we could eat as a family; even though we aren't entirely a family yet.

"So Callie, are you ready?" Lena asks me, once we are all sitting down at the table, eating the breakfast.

"Because if you are not we can push it back." Stef added, but I knew that would mean she would be put into another foster home until I was ready. And I was never going to be completely ready to meet her because I knew nothing about her.

"No, I'm ready." I tell them and they quickly glance at each other.

"Alright, Bill will bring her here around noon." Stef told me and I nodded and I started to eat, I hope nobody asked me anything about this. It was enough with them asking all the questions when we told them all about me having a twin sister I never knew about.

"Do you think she is nice?" Jude whispers to me. I sighed. I didn't even know her name, let alone if she was nice or not. I grinned at my little brother and rubbed his head.

"I don't know bud. I guess we'll find out." I told him. After breakfast, like everyone else, I got ready. I went through with what little clothes I had and found something nice to wear for when I would meet her. Sure it was just a clean shirt and some ripped jeans, but luckily I wasn't meeting my date; I was meeting my sister and this was good enough.

It was getting close to the time and I was getting anxious. Now a part of me wishes that I never knew anything about her, but a part of me knows then she would be put into the foster system for a few years because of the death of the only family she has ever known; I have been through a lot and I know she shouldn't have to go through the things that Jude and I have.

"Callie!" I heard someone call and I quickly left my shared room with Mariana and went downstairs where I found both Stef and Lena in the living room, along with Bill and this girl. At first it was only the back of her head, but then she turned and I could see more than that she had the same color hair as me, but with a longer length.

She had the same color eyes as me, but every other feature had a slight difference; I could see how we could be sisters even though we are not identical. She doesn't smile at me, but looks at me in surprise; I have the same expression on my face.

"Callie, we'd like you to meet Meredith." Lena says. Meredith. So that was her name, she seemed alright from what I could see.

"Hi." I say to her.

"Hi." She repeats back. This is was okay, it was going better than I expected because she was nothing compared to my expectations or worries.

"Okay, so Meredith, you will be staying here for the next couple days and then I will back and we will take things from there." Bill said, getting up from the chair he was sitting on. Lena and Stef both nodded, glancing quickly in Meredith's, and then my direction.

This was going to be a long, interesting week.

* * *

**So we've met Meredith and she looks a little like Callie, just not identical.**

**I am surprised with how many people like this fanfic! Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

**More to come so keep REVIEWING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Callie's POV_**

The first day, it was most kind of awkward. It mostly consisted of Lena and Stef getting Meredith settled into the home, while every stared and thought of questions to ask when the time came.

That was today, we didn't really talk yesterday. Meredith was still taking everything in. She seemed sort of shy around all these new people, which was to be expected. She was basically dropped her right after her father just died.

So I found her at the breakfast table. We grinned at each other as everyone else came in and started to join us. "Well, Meredith, I don't think got the pleasure of officially meeting everyone yet." Stef said.

"This is Brandon. Our oldest and Stef's biological son." Lena said.

"Hi." Brandon said and Meredith grinned.

"This is Jesus and Mariana, they are twins." Stef said and both them smiled at Meredith.

"Like Callie and me?" Meredith questioned.

"Yes, only we are the brother and sister twins." Jesus remarked and we all laughed.

"This is Jude, the youngest and both yours and Callie's brother." Lena said. "And then we have Callie." After those mini introductions, we had breakfast; they decided to make waffles to welcome Meredith to the house.

"Meredith, would you like blueberries or strawberries?" Stef asked.

"Strawberries. Allergic to blueberries." Meredith said.

"Me too." I said and we grinned at each other. I guess we had another thing in common minus some of our appearances.

* * *

After breakfast, Lena and Stef decided to let Meredith and myself get to know each other better so, they left for work, while everyone else went and did other things. Jesus went to hang with Emma, Mariana went out with a friend, Jude went to Connor's and Brandon went to his bedroom, but kept the door shut so we wouldn't bother each other.

"So, you all go to the same school?" Meredith asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, all of us. It's a pretty big school and it's a lot of fun. It's right by the beach so, it's nice." I told her and she liked the idea of it.

"Do you play any sports?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"Not really athletic, but I would play a game of volleyball if it was for fun." I answered. It was true, no one had asked me yet. "Maybe we could play later."

"Sure." She said, this was going well. "So what do you do for fun?"

"Well, I have a boyfriend—"

"Really? What is his name?" She asked.

"Wyatt, I really like him." I said. "What about you?"

"No." She replied. I am sure if she moved in here she would get one maybe even quicker than I did. "So what else do you do?"

"I play guitar." I say and her eyes went bigger; I guess she liked music. "Do you play anything?" But she shook her head, maybe she was just a person who liked to go to concerts and listen to music.

"No, but I sing." She said. That was something I did not expect. I have never been one to sing in front of people, but I guess everyone has different opinions.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded. That was when I got an idea, I had to hear her for myself. I took her and we stood outside Brandon's room as I knocked. I knew he was coming to open it when I heard the piano music stop playing.

"What's up?" He asked when he saw me and Meredith.

"I need you to play that song you wrote." I said as we went inside his bedroom.

"What?" He asked.

"Meredith said she can sing and I want to hear her." I said and Meredith seemed just as surprised as Brandon did to what I just said.

"You sing?" Brandon asked and Meredith shuffled a bit.

"Yeah, I guess." She then said. "Can I see the song?" She asked and then Brandon gave her a copy of the lyrics. "I like it. Can you play?" She said and then Brandon started to play.

_I took you at your word,  
when you said you would steal my heart.  
Yeah this might sound absurd,  
but would you be my thief,  
take all of me,  
every part._

_Love love love is my crime._  
_So baby come catch me and let's do the time._

This was when Brandon came in and started singing with her.

_I think we might be outlaws._  
_I think I might be in love._  
_'Cause I'm all out of reasons,_  
_like seasons,_  
_Winter, summer, fall_  
_they're all washed up._  
_If you're still way over there,_  
_maybe slide on in by my side,_  
_'Cause I'm just an outlaw,_  
_wanted if you want me._  
_I love you everyday and every night._

_Oh whoa_

When Brandon stopped playing, I knew they were done and started to clap. Then I heard some other voice in the back and we saw Lena, Stef, Jesus, Emma, and Mariana. They must have heard them when they came in.

"Looks like they are getting along just fine." Stef said and we all smiled at each other.

This was still only the beginning.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait on another chapter. But anyway, Meredith is a singer and Meredith and Callie are starting to make a bond. **

**More coming your way soon!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Callie's POV**_

Meredith has been with us for almost a whole week and everyone seems to like her. Brandon has someone in the house that likes music and wants to share it. Jesus has someone to play volleyball and stuff with. Mariana has another girl in the house to talk to besides me and our moms. And Jude, I thought for sure he might not like her, but they are getting along great. He introduced her to Connor and they both liked each other.

It was going great having her here. I really liked her, we were becoming close sisters, even though we didn't know each other for long.

Today there was a fair and Stef and Lena asked me to take Meredith with me. I didn't mind taking her, the problem was I was going to go with Wyatt and I didn't want to her to feel like a third wheel and I certainly didn't want the same for Wyatt.

"I thought you were taking your boyfriend to the fair. What's his name again? Wallace?" Meredith asked me and I laughed at her messing up his name. So close, but not close.

"It's Wyatt and I was, but come on. I think it'd be better to go with the sister I met a week ago. We only have one day left and besides, I'm sure Wyatt has something else to do." I told her.

"Okay." Meredith replied. We walked to fair and at first got something to eat. I told her about this game that Wyatt played and she liked it. So far we had gotten through a few places and she was still going. I was surprised, since I am pretty sure she told me that she wasn't big on Mexican food.

We played a few games and then we walked past Brandon and then we stopped. Well, she stopped dead in here tracks. "Are you okay?" I asked her, but she didn't answer. I looked up and my mouth and stomach dropped; I was going to hurl.

Liam.

He was here. What was he doing here? My other question was why wasn't he still in jail? But then something occurred to me, why was Meredith looking at him like that. It wasn't like she was in a foster home like me and met him that way.

Then he saw us and walked over. His eyes were focused on Meredith. "Mere." He said. "…and Callie. How do you know each other?" He asked as if he was an old friend. I was confused on how he knew Meredith. And also how he could look at us and not realize we're sisters.

"She's my sister." I told him. "Long lost sister."

"I have to go." Meredith said and walked away as quickly as she could. I looked at Liam angrily.

"You stay away from us." I told him and then went after my sister.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her.

"I guess. Weird, I thought for sure he was locked up." Meredith said, funny how he was.

"He was. But I guess he's out now."

"I'm surprised he wasn't put in there sooner. Whoever got him locked up has guts." She said and I grinned.

"Thanks." I replied and Meredith turned to me with a shocked expression on her face.

"You?"

"Me." I said.

"Wait." She said. "He raped you too?" That's when it was my turn to have that expression. Well, I was a messed up foster kid in the home his parents owned. It didn't make any sense why Meredith would know him or have been raped by him. "How?"

"His parents owned a foster home. I was there and he…I think you know the rest. Treated me special and then one night forced me into the bed, stripped me and raped me. I told and it got me and Jude kicked out because it was my word against his." I told her. "You? I thought you had a dad and weren't a foster child until the cancer."

"I met him at the movies. He seemed like a nice guy. Even to my dad… but then one night we were cuddling and he started to feel me in places. And then before I knew it I was being raped. It hurt and I screamed out and after I had screamed five times, he had gotten off of me." Meredith told me. "He heard my dad coming and jumped out the window as he opened the door."

"So I guess he will go after anyone." I replied.

"Well we are sisters, so I guess it makes sense." Meredith said and I grinned. "How old were you?"

"14."

"15." She replied. Okay, thank god there is a difference in our lives. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think Stef and Lena would be okay with me staying?" She asked. I grinned. She wanted to stay with us. With me.

"We are sisters." I said and we went home together. I guess that makes six now.

**Well that's it! :) I know, the endings was kinda…eh, but that's what I came up with and I wanted to finish this. I am going to try and come up with a better fic soon, hopefully.**

**Anyway, Thank you guys so much for reading! I was shocked to see all the positive feedback. It was great. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story!**

**Thank you! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
